Conventionally, a developer must write custom code to send information from one app to another. A less technically savvy user cannot interconnect apps.
For example, OpenAjax Hub 2.0 provides publish/subscribe services that enable script logic (from libraries, components and the application itself) to publish events on a broadcast basis and to listen (i.e., subscribe) to events fired by other script logic. However, this requires the ability to code the script logic into the publisher/subscriber apps.